The Hotel Roux Beaumont
by AineRain
Summary: Roxas has always dreamed of working at the Hotel Roux Beaumont,a world-famous hotel sitting on top of a mountain amidst the slopehills of France.The Hotel is infamous for its beauty,professionalism,and the hot Beaumont Family that works there.Akuroku
1. Prologue

Hotel Roux Beaumont

_Here I am. _Thought Roxas Hainsworth as he climbed up the numerous steps to the huge building overhead. _Why do they make these damn steps so hard to climb? _Roxas muttered under his breath as he lugged his duffel bag over his shoulder again. As Roxas finally climbed over the last step, Roxas sat down on a fountain with a great sigh. When Roxas caught his breath, he looked around to see the most beautiful place that he has ever known. _Hello, Hotel Roux Beaumont. Roxas smiled. _


	2. The First Day

Hotel Roux Beaumont: Starting off as a petite

Roxas walked around the enormous fountain of beautiful statues to take a closer look to his surroundings. He saw the familiar circular marble floor circled with a few number of beautiful shade-providing trees. The circular marble floor had a vast walkway headed towards a beautiful building. The building had a number of floors, raising towards the sky. Many roman columns were built into the cream colored building, and you could see the numerous windows peppered around the beautiful palace-like hotel.

Roxas took a deep breath and prepared himself to walk into the lobby. _Okay, Roxas. This is the moment. You have been dreaming of working here for as long as you can remember. And now you finally have the shot. So take a deep breath, and don't blow this opportunity. _With a deep breath, Roxas tried to regain his composure, attempting to adjust his unruly hair and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Roxas pushed through the swivel doors and walked into the wide lobby and felt his mouth drop in awe of what he saw before him. The walkway into the hotel was continued to the main desk, passing by two areas. On the right side, there were a number of furniture, mostly armchairs, sofas, and tables, all having intricate designs of woodwork and detail. On the left side, there was an area for the customers to lounge and drink coffee, waited on by the kindest people, drinking coffee from only the best baristas.

Everything about the Hotel Roux Beaumont was beautiful and magnificent. However, the employees of the hotel were even more beautiful. Of course, the Beaumont Family was famous for hiring the best of the best to work at the Hotel Beaumont, relying on a couple of standards: Skill, Professionalism, Intelligence, Friendliness, and most importantly, Looks. These were only a few number of standards that every worker must have. Roxas gulped and looked at his attire. _How could I possibly get this job looking like this?_ Roxas knew that he wasn't the best person for this. Although he was confident in his skills and professionalism, he was also confident knowing that he would probably be hauled out by his ear from the hotel if he ever tried to work there.

Roxas could imagine the laughter of the beautiful ladylike attendants of the main desk as he was hauled out by the buff security. Roxas was about to bank out of the hotel, but he regained his attitude. _Roxas, don't you dare walk out that door. You have been wanting this for how long? Now you finally have the chance. Don't back down. _Roxas squared his shoulders and walked up to the main desk, rapping sharply on the marble counter. The beautiful attendant politely smiled at him and asked, "How may I help you, sir?"

Roxas gulped and said, "I-I'm here to apply for a job." Roxas couldn't help but stutter. Frightfully, Roxas kept his gaze on his shoes.

The attendant looked surprised and looked Roxas up and down. "Pardon me, sir?" Roxas blushed and said, "I-I said--"

"There, there, Adrianne. I think we all heard what he said," A friendly voice said. Roxas snapped his head up and looked at the most attractive woman that he has ever laid eyes on. The woman had reddish auburn hair, and she was wearing the same uniform as every other attendant, but she had a pin on the lapel of her blazer. As Roxas looked closer, he saw that the pin was the crest of the Beaumont family. Roxas quickly looked at her name tag, and saw the words, Kairi Beaumont.

_Kairi Beaumont. _

Kairi Beaumont, daughter of Lance Beaumont, waaaayyyyyyyyyy great-grandson of the first Roux Beaumont, founder of the Hotel Roux Beaumont.

_HOLY SHIT._ Roxas thought, as his eyes widened. Kairi smiled again and said, "So you're here to apply for a job? Please follow me."

Kairi went off through a couple of double doors. Roxas raced off to follow her, and walked into a room boasting of symmetry. There were two vases on each side, beautifully cluttered with interestingly scented flowers, providing a nice, pleasant aroma over the room. Like every other room in the hotel, this room was just as beautiful.

Roxas followed Kairi into the elevator. Kairi pushed the bottom button labeled A. Roxas twiddled with his duffel bag as they went down the floors. The elevator doors opened with a ding! And Kairi strolled out. Roxas hurried up to catch up with her, and nearly tripped in the process.

Kairi walked forward into a vast room with a number of employees stationed near one computer and a phone. Roxas heard them say "Yes, the Deluxe Suite is still open for the 15th of March. Yes, I will reserve that for you. Okay then, the room will be reserved under the name of Smith…"

Roxas followed Kairi into a room with a couple of sofas and a coffee table. Kairi sat down on an armchair and gestured to a seat on a nearby couch. Roxas hurriedly sat down and fidgeted under Kairi's direct gaze.

After a brief moment, Kairi began talking. "As you know, the Hotel Roux Beaumont is famous for having strict standards for it's employees. As far as I know, I'm afraid that you don't make the cut. I apologize for the inconvenience, but as you probably know, the Hotel Roux Beaumont is also known as having a policy for kindness, and the customers would not like to see us rejecting a possible employee. "

Roxas's eyes began to water. _Oh my gosh…_Roxas swallowed back his tears and fixed Kairi with a determined gaze. "I did not come all the way here to just be turned back. Please let me work here. I really have no where else to go, and I wanted to work here since I was 3 years old. I would be willing to do anything, and I am confident that my skills are top-notch." Roxas said.

"As I said earlier, your qualifications just do not seem to match the requirements." Kairi said stonily.

"As I also said earlier, I am not leaving here without a job." Roxas replied just as stonily.

They both stared at each other for a long time. Then, Kairi finally broke out into a grin and said, "Well, then. You passed the first test."

Roxas just stared at her surprised. "What?" Roxas squeaked.

"One of the factors that we, the Beaumont Family, absolutely make sure of when hiring anybody, is that the employees who work here absolutely wish to work here. That they breathe, dream, and live for the Hotel Roux Beaumont. And that previous speech of yours has completely convinced me that you would hardly rather do anything else besides working here."

Roxas felt a little glad, but he felt majorly pissed. _So I was being tested? Wtf……_Roxas glared at his shoes. He couldn't dare talk back to Kairi if he wanted this job.

"Well, on a further note, all employees get bread and board when working here at the Hotel Roux Beaumont. All employees can use the privileges of the Hotel, as long as they are off-duty. These privileges include the pool, use of the club, the sauna, the casino, the theatre…There are a few more, but that will all be in the employee handbook. The people who work in the Hotel Roux Beaumont are all like a family, and we all coincide together peacefully."

Roxas smiled and sat straighter in his seat. _Great, _Roxas thought. _it's great that the hotel has such awesome stuff…I would love to enjoy my time here…_

"But…" Kairi continued on. "These privileges are only possible for the employees who work here. See you," Kairi pointed to Roxas. "Are going to start of as a 'Petite'. Petites are like "pledges" in a sorority. During the two days while you temporarily work here as a Petite, you will be tested and observed by the employees around you. If you survive these two days known as Petite Punishment, you will be an official worker of the Hotel Roux Beaumont."

Roxas smiled. "Okay, let's get started then."

Kairi held up a hand. "Easy, there. Before you start, I have to tell you. Most of the employees who start here usually are assigned a position that is suited to their capabilities. However, I have to tell you that the only position open right now is a bell-hopper. Are you sure that you really want to continue with this?"

Roxas smiled. "Ms. Beaumont, I would not mind being a bell-hopper and doing hard work. I just love the Hotel Roux Beaumont, and I wouldn't mind being the janitor as long as I work here."

Kairi smiled. "All right, but just telling you, the Hotel Roux Beaumont's Petite Punishment is not something that you should take lightly. You will be assigned any job from any of the Beaumont Family members, and you will be judged on your performance in completing these jobs. Good Luck…uh…" Kairi looked at Roxas's face quizzically.

"Roxas Hainsworth." Roxas piped.

"Well, Roxas Hainsworth, Good Luck."


	3. Petite Hell

**Hey guys. It's Dabuleigh. Are you happy that another update is up? Hehe…it's the weekend, so expect lots of updates from me. I dunno about the weekdays, because I might have a lot of homework from my classes T^T well, I hope I don't. I actually have to write many updates a lot more because I was inspired to write this fanfic from a dream, and I need to write the chapters fast before I forget them. Already, I forgot some of the dream. Thankfully, it wasn't important to the fanfic. Btw, if any of you guys wanted to read the second chapter and you were suddenly cut off, It's because I made some changes to the thing. I changed a couple of words and made them non-italicized. Lol well, enjoy!! **

**After Roxas filled out a job application, he followed Kairi to another room. She told him to wait, and Roxas twiddled his fingers, looking around him. Again, this room was embossed with a beauty that was guaranteed with every millimeter of the Hotel Roux Beaumont. Roxas could clearly see that it was an office, filled with exceedingly detailed furniture pieces. As Roxas sat down on one of the lush couches, he wondered why Kairi's office wasn't as grand as this one. **

"**If you're wondering why Kairi's office isn't as big or beautiful like this one…" A voice said behind him. Roxas jumped up and faced the doorway to see a tall, lanky red-haired man that had blazing red hair trailing down to his hips in a pony tail. "The name's Reno Beaumont, yo. I'm in charge of all the activities in the Hotel Roux Beaumont. Kairi's in charge of the workers, but she's currently off-duty because she wants to meet up with her girlfriend, so…I'm going to be giving you the ups and downs of the Hotel Roux Beaumont. I would give you a tour, but that would take nearly two hours and the author of this fan fiction doesn't want to describe every aspect of the hotel. So wear this Petite uniform."**

**Reno threw a cream and gold uniform to Roxas, and waited for Roxas to change. Roxas could tell that Reno was watching him change, but he shrugged it off. **_**Big deal, **_**he thought. **_**It's no big deal for him to watch me changing. It's not like he has never seen a male body before. **_

**After Roxas finished changing, Reno threw him a cell phone. Roxas caught it, but only because of his fast reflexes. Reno took out his own cell-phone and called a mysterious number. "Hey, dude. We've got fresh meat, yo. Yeah. The number is 010-002-0009. Yep. Make sure you torture him." Reno said with a wicked grin in Roxas' direction. **

**After the phone call ended, Reno told Roxas, "You've got five minutes before that phone starts ringing off the hook. Good Luck, Roxas." Reno went off somewhere else while Roxas stared at the door idiotically. **_**When did I tell him my name?**_** While Roxas blankly stared at the door, he was surprised with a loud ringing of the phone. He opened up the phone to see a text. "Deliver the Green Tea packets to the Sauna." **

**Roxas looked quizzically at the text message. **_**Shit. Where the hell am I supposed to find these GREEN TEA PACKETS?**_

**Before Roxas had a chance to try to figure out the text message, he got another text message. "Clean out the pool." **

_**Where the FUCK is the pool? …shit.**_

* * *

**As Reno walked out of his office, he was grabbed by his necktie and hauled into his brothers'. "Damn, yo." Reno hissed. "Bro, my body isn't what it used to be. Calm down with the macho-ness." **

"**I don't care." Reno's brother Axel said. "Who's that in your office? Is that…him?"**

"**Yes, it's him. The mysterious wonder boy who has left you begging for him for at least 15 good years." Reno drawled. **

"**W-Why didn't you introduce me to him?!?!?" Axel shrieked. **

"**Whoa, lil bro. Do you think that little blondie over there would remember you after 15 years? He was friggin 3 when you guys met. And you were five. There's a difference between a three-year old and a five year old, yo." Reno shook off Axel's hand that was on his shoulder. "If you like him so much, go talk to him yourself." Reno smirked and leaned in to Axel's ear. "By the way, you know that the Beaumont Family is known to be aloof cats outside, but ravishing lions in the bed., right? Don't let me down, lil bro." **

**Axel glared at the door where Reno just left. **_**God, I want to murder him so bad sometimes. **_

* * *

**Make all of the beds in the **_**Troisième **_**floor. **

**Restock the pens in the Office Room.**

**Clean up the mess in the **_**Lune de Miel **_**Suite. **

**Deliver two bowls of ramen to the **_**Attique**_** Suite. **

**Air out the mattresses in the **_**Cinquième **_**floor. **

**Clean up the vomit in the Cocktail Bar. **

**Unclog the toilet in Room 341A.**

**Restock the shampoo bottles in Room 908B. **

**Deliver towels to the Water Park Area.**

**Roxas followed these orders from the cell-phone for around 41 hours and 50 minutes. Currently, Roxas was trudging around the Gift Department, looking for a missing guinea pig. **_**God…I'm so TIRED. I haven't had any sleep in what, two days? I'm so tired and hungry…Keep strong, Roxas….just 15 minutes more …And where the FUCK is that goddamn guinea pig?! **_

**But Roxas had to admit, he learned a lot of stuff about the hotel through the Petite Punishment. He learned that the elevator behind the main desk in the lobby was the only elevator open to all floors, and it was off-limits to regular customers. This was because of the fact that that sole Employee Elevator was the only elevator that could lower onto three other sub-level floors beneath the hotel that were promptly for the employees of the Hotel Roux Beaumont, as well as the other upper-level floors. These floors mainly consisted of the Employee Housing, Employee Bathrooms, Mess Hall, and et cetera. The other elevators placed beside the room where the Employee Elevator was placed were elevators for the customers of the Hotel Roux Beaumont, which only went upwards, not downwards, unlike the Employee Elevator. **

**Roxas also learned that the first lower floor that Roxas walked into with Kairi was not just a room with employees that made reservations for customers, it was the room in which all business related work was to be done in. It was basically a headquarters for the whole hotel. **

**But those were only a few of what Roxas learned and experienced at the Hotel Roux Beaumont during his Petite Punishment. **

**Roxas finally found the guinea pig and returned it to its rightful owner, a crying little girl who smiled really wide when she saw her beloved pet. Roxas checked his watch and saw that the two days were over. With a great sigh, he collapsed on a nearby sofa and dozed off to sleep. **

_**On a hot humid summer day, three year-old Roxas was playing with the water in the fountain in the vast marble platform just at the end of the long stairs. Roxas had his feet in the water, and was splashing the water very vigorously whilst laughing his head off. **_

"_**Hello." A red-haired boy that looked a little bit older than Roxas said. "I've never seen you around here. Is it your first time at this hotel?" **_

_**Roxas looked at the boy and smiled. "Yeah... Daddy is having a business meeting about a philanth-copopypypyy here…I'm Roxas." **_

_**Axel was taken back by the child's beauty. "I-I-uh…I-I'm Axel…" Axel stuttered. **_

_**Roxas looked up at the boy quizzically. "Are you okay?" **_

_**Axel blushed , straightened his back, and did a few ahems. "Well, since it's your first time, I'm going to show you someplace magical." Axel took Roxas by his hand and took him near the back of the hotel. Axel carefully trudged through some hedges and pushed them away so that they wouldn't hurt Roxas, the beautiful creature that he just met. Axel finally ended up in front of a forest. It seemed terrifying for Roxas, considering the fact that he was only three, but for other people, it would just look like a little bit of shrubbery. **_

_**Axel walked through the area of trees and finally ended up at a vast clearing. In the middle of a clearing, there was a small pond filled with luminescent water lilies. In the middle of the pond there was a beautiful tree with pale light leaves, so light that they almost looked white. **_

_**Roxas gasped and hurried to the pond. He played with a few of the water lilies and as he was reaching over to play with another water lily, he suddenly slipped and fell into the pond. Roxas was thrashing in the water, trying to stay afloat. He never learned to swim because deep water frightened him. **_

_**Axel's heart pounded and he immediately jumped in the pond to save Roxas. He pulled out a dripping wet Roxas who didn't appear to be moving. Axel quickly set Roxas on the ground and thought of a way to help Roxas. He immediately thought of a TV episode, where the character breathed into another character's mouth. Axel immediately pressed his lips to Roxas' and stayed there for a while. Nothing seemed to be working. Axel knew he was doing something wrong. Axel tried opening Roxas' mouth and breathing in, but that didn't seem to work either. Finally, Axel got the CPR right and managed to breathe some air into Roxas' system. **_

_**Roxas coughed up some water and started crying. Axel grabbed Roxas and started rocking him gently and shushing Roxas. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Axel started crying himself. **_

_**After the boys' sobs subsided and the two boys were comfortably sitting near the pond, Axel holding Roxas in his arms. Roxas looked up at Axel and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you for saving me." Roxas smiled. "You're a very nice boy, Axel." **_

_**Axel grinned at Roxas and said, "And you're BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…**_

**Roxas woke up with a jolt. He received a text message saying "Come to my office." from Kairi. Looking at the clock, he noticed that he only was asleep for roughly one minute. **_**Friggin A…**_

**Roxas trudged into the office, practically tripping over the threshold. Kairi looked up from her paperwork and jumped in her seat. "Sweet baby JESUS, you look terrible." **

**Roxas grumbled something incomprehensible. **_**Well, no friggin duh…I haven't had any rest, sleep, or food in two hours except for that brief minute of sleep. **_

_**Kairi tossed him a key. Roxas barely catched it, but that was only due to the fact that his fast reflexes were practically engraved as a habit into his body system. "Catch up on some sleep, Roxas. I'll call you again after you rest up. "**_

_**Roxas didn't leave. "Um…did…I…get…the…job?" Roxas barely managed out. **_

_**Kairi smiled. "Roxas, I'm proud to tell you that never once in the Hotel Roux Beaumont history, that someone actually finished all 48 hours. Usually, It was only a day of pure hard labor and the worker comes in here and gives up. But you made it. That's your dorm key. So rest up, Roxas. Congratulations." **_

_**Roxas felt a wave of relief washing over him. "Thank you so much…" Roxas said with a smile. **_

_**He walked out of Kairi's room. But as he tried to walk out onto the Headquarters, he suddenly felt very dizzy. Roxas felt his sight waver as he saw the ground suddenly come at him….**_

_

* * *

_

_**Axel was sitting in his office, brooding over how to say hi to his Roxas. He kept on brooding over it, and finally, he slammed his hands down on the table. "I give up…" Axel muttered. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee…."**_

_**And as soon as Axel walked out of his office, he saw Roxas walking out of Kairi's office. Axel's heart did a triple somersault in his chest, and he was rooted to the spot. However, when Roxas started falling forward in a dead faint, Axel caught him before he hit the ground and got an injury. **_

_**Roxas turned over and looked at Axel. "Hey, Axel…Long time no…see…" he whispered before going out unconscious. **_

_**Axel stoked Roxas' hair. "Yeah…" He whispered. "Long time no see…" **_


	4. Getting Started?

Hey, guys. I'm so sorry, I know it's been so long. I have no excuse, I really am sorry. I was procrastinating, and I was being such a hypocrite. Procrastinating because I wasn't updating my story when all my time is spent on the computer nowadays, and being a hypocrite because I got extremely frustrated when none of my favorite authors would update their stories, when I should have been updating this story. Ugh. So sorry. If you want me to pay you guys back, write what you want as a side story in the comments, ok? Have fun reading, I tried to make it as bomb as possible because it has been SUCH a long time. --Dabuleigh

* * *

Roxas hazily woke up in a soft bed, feeling the plush pillows behind his head. He lifted one hand drowsily and placed it on his forehead, moaning softly. He moaned again and stretched, arching his back and yawning.

"You know you're making me crazy making those sounds, Roxie." Roxas heard a deep voice say.

Roxas squeaked and looked at the source of the sound, finding Axel sitting near the bed drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. "A-Axel?"

"Took you long enough to wake up." Axel stretched out his long legs and got off of the floor. "I heard you broke the hotel record for the longest anyone has gone in Petite Punishment. Good job." Axel smiled.

Roxas blushed, and looked around. He was in a beautiful, yet small room complete with a queen-size bed placed in a bed frame embroidered with the now signature patterns of engravings placed on all the Hotel Roux Beaumont furniture.

"Where am I?" Roxas inquired.

Axel smirked and said, "This is your dorm. Every employee is given a place to stay in the Hotel Roux Beaumont."

Roxas looked around again. "This room is mine?"

Axel chuckled. "Now don't get too happy, this room is pretty low-value compared to my room. Even a normal employee gets a better room, to be honest."

Roxas looked at the plasma television, the engraved bookshelf, the plush sofa, and the mahogany writing desk. "Are you serious? This room is awesome…" Roxas breathed out.

"You would be surprised…These sublevel floors have the same exact width and length of the upper-level floors, and with three floors, we have way too much space, which caused us to put a lot of work into the employee housing. Reno's dorm has a sex room, complete with a rotating bed." Axel scoffed. "Well, anyways. Since I took over your assignment, and now that you're all rested, I have to get down to business."

Axel gave Roxas a bag. When Roxas looked inside, he saw his new cream and gold bell-hopper uniform, with his own nameplate Roxas Hainsworth on the right side of the uniform.

Roxas felt himself grin. Finally…he thought. I made it.

"You're going to start your first shift in two weeks, on June 17th. So that means you have at least two weeks to know everyone, get used to the premises, et cetera, et cetera." Axel droned on. "If you have any questions, you can look it up on the employee handout. I don't look at it, because I think it's a load of bull, but whatever. That cellphone is officially yours, it's number should be on the back. Every employee has a work assigned cellphone, and most of us communicate with each other through these." Axel smirked. "I already inputed my information on your cellphone, Roxie. No need to thank me, I know you wanted my digits."

Roxas rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I suggest you get over yourself, Axel. Geez, it's been ten years, and your head has gotten extremely big."

Axel smirked. "You haven't changed a bit, Roxie." Axel checked the clock on his cellphone. "I get off of my shift in five seconds, so we should hang out."

Roxas looked quizzically at Axel. "Wha--" Before Roxas could finish the sentence, he was dragged out of his dorm room by Axel. Roxas had barely enough time to lock his dorm before he was taken to the Employee Elevator and exited out onto the second sublevel floor. Axel took him to the Mess Hall, where Roxas' stomach grumbled with hunger at the delicious smells before him.

Axel patted Roxas' head and said, "Get a tray of whatever you want, I'll be right there." Axel gestured to a table full of his friends.

After nearly overflowing his tray with food, Roxas made it over to the table where Axel was sitting and began to unceremoniously gobble up everything he had on his tray. Roxas was just about to finish his overly huge meal with a giant ice cream sundae, when Roxas just happened to look up.

Most of the people sitting at the table were looking at him peculiarly, making Roxas blush. Roxas saw a nearby boy with half mowhawk, half mullet hair say, "Axel, who's this geek?"

Axel bristled and said, "He's not a geek, Demyx. Roxie just has really bad vision. Plus, I wouldn't be saying anything, especially with your bookworm boyfriend." Axel stuck out his tongue at the man named Demyx, and the man he was currently snuggling next to him.

Demyx turned red. "Don't make fun of Zexion!! He's not a bookworm!! He's just diversely intellectual!!"

"Then don't make fun of my Roxie, then." Axel retaliated.

Roxas nearly coughed up some of his icecream. "Excuse me, what? I'm not your Roxie."

"Oh really? Well, we've known each other for ten years. We even kissed the first day we met." Axel smirked.

"That's when I was three! And it wasn't kissing, it was CPR!!"

"Oh yeah? Well, according to , kissing means to touch or press with the lips slightly pursed, and then often to part them and to emit a smacking sound, in an expression of affection, love, greeting, and reverence. As far as I'm concerned, we did exactly that." Axel grinned.

Roxas rolled his eyes and finished his ice cream sundae. "Axel, even if we knew each other for the longest time, it's obvious that you changed, and you're not the Axel that I liked back then. So no, I am NOT your Roxie." Roxas disposed the tray at the humongous circling dish compiler and was about to walk off, when the quiet boy named Zexion called out to him in a timid voice.

"Roxas," Zexion said. Roxas looked over at Zexion, who abandoned his saddened boyfriend for a brief moment in order to talk to him. "Let me introduce you to Marluxia, our Head Manager of all of the Cosmetic Activities. He oversees the salons, the spas, and anything where you can waste money on yourself, basically." After this, Zexion quickly went back to the table only to be embraced by his boyfriend again.

Roxas shook Marluxia's hand. "Roxas," Marluxia said in a strangely hypnotically voice. "As you know, we have a protocol in the Hotel Roux Beaumont, both professionally and aesthetically. You, don't meet that protocol, I'm afraid." Marluxia said with a pout.

Roxas bristled and was about to retaliate when Marluxia said, "Oh, no, honey. I don't mean to offend you or anything. I mean that I want to help you. Come on, we'll fix you up in time for the party." Marluxia dragged Roxas away for the second time in Roxas' day, towards where Roxas knew the Employee Salons were.

"The party?" Roxas inquired.

Marluxia chuckled and said, "Reno Beaumont's birthday party. It's kind of one of the events of the year, because it's always happened at the Cirque, one of the Hotel Roux Beaumont's best clubs, and it's rarely open for the staff to party there. But that's just the outside look of it, to the customers. It's actually the most lustful party of the year, because all of us end up getting crazy drunk and we all have way too much fun, if you know what I mean." Marluxia and Roxas ended up in the salon, where Marluxia expertly discarded Roxas' petite uniform and replaced it with a cream and gold embroidered cape and placed Roxas in a swivel chair facing the mirror.

"Ladies, we are going to have to work really hard on this one!" Marluxia yelled to the hairstylists sitting on their coffee break. After a platter of scissors and necessities for a haircut was placed next to Marluxia, Marluxia scrutinized Roxas' face in the mirror.

"Let's see…" Marluxia removed Roxas' bulky glasses to find a pair of clear, big, and bright blue eyes blinking at him. "Oh…" Marluxia gasped along with the rest of the hairstylists. "This may be easier than I thought…

* * *

So how was it? I think it was good. I'll make sure to update it again soon.

Bye, guys.


	5. Makeover TimeShoot Me Now

HOURS OF SUFFERING….

_Goddamn, no wonder women are so cranky._ Roxas thought bitterly. He had been in the salon for around twenty minutes, and he already wanted to shoot something.

The annoyance started when Marluxia tried to run a comb through his bird-nest like hair. And after a lecture from Marluxia about washing his hair regularly, followed by numerous untangling and finally, a shampoo of the messy hair, Roxas finally had clean presentable hair. Marluxia didn't even need to do much, all he needed was to chop off the dead ends, because Roxas' hair already defied gravity.

However, Roxas wasn't happy throughout the whole ordeal. Roxas liked acting like a boy and missing a shower every now and then. Roxas liked not having to take care of his hair, and not caring about his appearance.

But, the biggest pain was getting the contacts in. At first, Roxas tried the contacts in his eyes, but it never managed to work out. Roxas ended up getting frustrated at his contact lenses, and ended up poking himself in the eye with his finger. Marluxia had to get one of the salon eye makeup artists to coach Roxas on how to apply contact lenses correctly, and that was just the beginning.

Roxas was taught how to apply eyeliner to make his blue eyes look even bigger and brighter, which did not improve Roxas' mood much. _I am a BOY. Why do I need to apply makeup?_

After at least two hours of grueling work, Roxas looked better than ever. Marluxia finally unveiled his finished product unto itself, and Roxas ran to the mirror, not sure that the reflection was actually his. "Holy effing efffff…." Roxas whispered. "Thank you, Marluxia….Now it's all definitely worth it…."

Marluxia smirked. "I told you. Now, here." Marluxia tossed an outfit bag to Roxas. "Put it on, and wear it to the party. The pre-party starts in an hour, so that should give you enough time to change."

Roxas bewildered, went to his room to change into the outfit. When he opened the bag and actually inspected the clothing, he realized that he had practically destroyed (not ripped, destroyed) skin-tight jeans with a plain white v-neck tshirt. Roxas almost chucked the whole outfit out of the window, then realized that he was underground. _Burning them would be a better option…_Roxas thought. As soon as Roxas was about to walk out of the door, he noticed a note in the pocket of the jeans. _When Axel sees you in this with your new makeover…You can count on him jumping you as soon as you two are alone. Love, Marluxia._

Roxas looked at the outfit. _Well, maybe…_.Roxas blushed and started to change.

Roxas showed up at the party with the outfit, makeover, and just his pretty little self overall. The whole club was dark, with flashing lights around. The walls seemed to be glowing, with intricate swirls with dark and majestic colors such as dark purple, burgundy, and dark crimson. There were a bunch of bodies grinding and moving on the dance floor, with Reno Beaumont clearly in the middle, getting all the goodies..

Roxas sighed before walking in. _I am practically naked about to enter a sexfest. Oh, dear geezus._

_

* * *

_

Haha, sorry guys. It was mostly just a filler. I know I haven't updated in a while, so I just wrote a little quickie, courtesy of the Yellow Gummybear. : )

I'll update again tomorrow, so don't be sad. : )


End file.
